


Me? Team Leader?

by flareonfury



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: sv100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe tells Oliver about him leading her world's JL. Could be considered a companion for "The Watchtower".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me? Team Leader?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt Alternate Universe.

“So you’re telling me it was Superman and Batman that created the Justice League?” Chloe questioned, her eyebrows raised in shock. _The Clark I know hadn’t liked the idea to dress up and play hero… then again, this wasn’t_ her _Clark Kent, so who knew what this one liked and disliked._

“Yeah, I can’t believe what you’re saying though… Me? Team leader? Not really my thing. Sidekicks yeah, but being the leader to the whole League? A bit much.” Oliver stated, gesturing towards the rest of the lunch room.

“It took Black Canary to keep him here,” Wally said smirking.


End file.
